I'm Not Alone
by LoveOfASaiyin
Summary: Plz R&R! Alittle something about Rin and Sesshy. Just alittle romance ...I'm not good at summaries.
1. I'm Okay

**I'M NOT ALONE**

Ch.1 I'll be okay

"Rin, it's okay. Come with us and we'll find people to care for you. You don't have to stay with Sesshoumaru anymore." Kagome reassured Rin.

Rin looked at Kagome with uncertainty then smiled.

"Rin if it is your wish to stay here then stay but I'm leaving." Sesshourmaru told Rin.

Sesshourmaru turned his back to Kagome and Rin and began to walk away with Jaken.

Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and Kagome told her everything will be okay. Rin pulled on Kagome's hand. Kagome looked down to Rin and Rin put her other hand on Kagome's hand.

"What is it Rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin smiled and said "See I'm alone in the world. I had no one before Lord Sesshourmaru. Have you ever lost your parents?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Have you ever felt so alone that you feel like nothing? Well I'm not alone anymore. I don't feel alone anymore now that I'm with Lord Sesshourmaru," Rin said as she let go of Kagome hand.

Sesshourmaru listened to every word the Rin said then halted.

"Goodbye Kagome and Inuyasha. I'll be okay," Rin yelled as she ran to catch up with Sesshourmaru.

Sesshourmaru stuck out his hand and Rin put her hand in his. They held hands as they walked into the sunset till Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't see them any more.

"Do you think Inuyasha-" Kagome began to ask with a slight smile on her face.

"Do I think what?" Inuyasha snuffed.

"About Rin and Sesshoumaru," Kagome smirked.

"What about them..." Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind." Kagome said as she took one more glance at the sunset and walked back to the hut.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, um why do you keep me in your company? I mean I'm always in the way and You probably think I'm annoyance-" Rin asks shakily.

"Do you want to leave Rin?" Sesshourmaru asks.

"No but if you want me to I will." Rin says while looking at her feet.

He looks at her and then stares at the moon.

"Along time ago Rin, I wandered many nights alone. I did everything for myself. I was arrogant and had no reason for being. I felt like nothing so I drifted looked for the reason why I am here." Sesshourmaru explained.

"But why do you have me in you company?" Rin said while staring at Sesshourmaru.

"Because I'm not alone anymore...because now I have a reason." Sesshourmaru admitted.

"You seemed to be attached to that human, Lord Sesshourmaru." A demon lord said to Sesshoumaru.

"Your point Kinyuo?" Lord Sesshourmaru remarked.

"The point shows weakness. If someone would-" Kinyuo says until interrupted by Sesshourmaru who's now holding Kinyuo by the throat.

"If someone would what? Don't think I don't see your defiant eyes Kinyuo. Touch Rin and I will personally send you to your end." Sesshourmaru threatens.

"Not me my lord. Everyone knows that you care for this little girl. They see it as a perfect way to lower your defenses. That little girl's life is danger and if you really care about her you will send her away." Kinyuo advises.

Sesshourmaru heart began to thump harder then it ever has before. He lets go of Kinyuo and runs into the forest, towards his castle.

He stands at his doorstep and senses something terribly wrong.

"Rin!!" Sesshoumaru shouts.

He smells blood and the smell coming from Rin's room.

"Noo...Rin. If you are hurt I'll never forgive myself. Please Rin be okay." Sesshourmaru says to himself as he runs to her room.

In the room a lifeless body in a puddle full of blood and a letter. Sesshoumaru grinds his teeth. He pulls out his sword hoping he's not late. He unsheathes his sword, one swipe and he is rid of the reapers. Rin awakes and begins to cry while clenching on to Sesshourmaru.

"I'm sorry I was weak Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin cried.

Sesshourmaru held Rin tight.

"No I'm sorry. Today Rin I was scared." Sesshourmaru said as he glanced at the letter.

"Why Lord Sesshourmaru?" Rin curiously asks.

She knew that he could ever get scared.

"Because I thought I lost my reason." Sesshourmaru whispers.

Rin held him tighter.

"I'm here Lord Sesshourmaru. You didn't lose me." Rin told him.

Sesshourmaru didn't say a word just walked on with little Rin and Jaken behind him. He himself realized that his heart is not as black as everyone seems to think but still he hid all emotions.

"What you are doing is the right thing to do my Lord," Jaken reassured him.

Sesshourmaru glared at Jaken but didn't say anything.

"But I have to admit that I will miss her." Jaken admitted while gazing at Rin who is picking flowers.

"Lord Sesshourmaru, these are for you." Rin cheerfully said while handing flowers to him.

Sesshourmaru looked at the flowers and took them from her little hands. He wasn't sure what to do with them so he just held them. Rin didn't know what was happening or where they were going but this was going to be the last time she would ever see Sesshourmaru.

Sesshourmaru remembered the letter the letter left by the person who hurt Rin. It didn't say much just that they would back. He didn't forgive himself, for what was done to her. He knew he couldn't always be there and it could happen again. Also that Rin was missing human contact, friends, a mother, a father. He couldn't give her that; she needs to be with her own kind. He needed to find someone who could. Deep down inside he was hurting but would never admit it.

Sometimes he would ask Rin if she missed her own kind and she would reply "Only sometimes when you are gone, Lord Sesshourmaru." They came closer to a village.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshourmaru?" Rin asked as they got closer to the village.

"We're going to find you a new home Rin." Sesshourmaru answered.

"What?!? Why...no Lord Sesshourmaru. I'm happy here. I don't want to leave please...let me stay" Rin pleaded as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't argue with me. We are going to find you a new home." Sesshourmaru said sternly.

He wouldn't have her talking back. As they entered the village, the villagers stared at him. He was going to leave her with no explanation.

"You don't want me in your company anymore, Lord Sesshourmaru." Rin sobbed.

He looked at her and didn't answer.

"But I'm your reason right?-" Rin said pulling on his kimono.

He turned to the villagers.

"I found this young girl. She has told me her parents are dead. She needs a home. Who will help her?" Sesshourmaru yelled.

It was quiet. The villagers weren't sure what to say.

"If no one will help her then there is no use for her, so she'll be better off dead." Sesshourmaru warned.

"I will...take care of her." An old lady said as she stepped out of the crowd.

Sesshourmaru nodded and turned around. He walked away from Rin without a goodbye.

"Goodbye Rin." Jaken said as he ran to catch up with Sesshourmaru.

The old lady grabbed Rin's hand but Rin shook her off and called to Sesshourmaru.

"Lord Sesshourmaru Please Come Back!" Rin shouts.

When he doesn't answer more tears force there way down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me..." Rin pleads.

"Come on dear child." The old lady says taking Rin's hand.

And once again Rin felt alone.


	2. Dreaming Of The Man With No Smile

_i don't own any of these characters I'm only borrowing without asking " don't stress I'll give'em back don't worry_

Ch.2 Dreaming of the Man with No Smile

Many years past from the sad day that Sesshourmaru left Rin. Rin is now seventeen and lost almost all memories of the times she had of Sesshourmaru. For a year she has been having dreams of a man with silver hair. Every dream were memories she chose to block from her mind but he always broke the walls, so she wouldn't forget. She was now a simple farm girl and only concentrated on her chores, school and her sick guardian she called mom.

"Good morning mom," Rin greeted with breakfast in her hands.

"Morning Rin, oh is this for me?" the old lady questioned as Rin handed her the plate.

Rin nodded. The old lady, her name is Kontana Fuma. She was terribly sick and old.

"I had that dream again..." Rin stated.

Rin blushed and daydreamed.

"Really of that guy? The guy with the dreamy eyes and silver hair? So what happened this time?" Fuma curiously asked.

"Well he told to do things and protected me from demons. He was quiet and charming but never smiled. He stared at the moon in fascination. He held my hand...uh pretty much the regular." Rin said as she blushed a dark shade of red.

"Too bad he's just a dream." Fuma reminds her.

"Yes just a dream." Rin sighs.

Fuma never brought up Sesshourmaru the demon that brought Rin to this village because she knew it bring false hopes. Rin had chance to live a new, different life but no one knew that she wanted her old life back. Fuma knew Sesshourmaru wouldn't come back like Rin wanted him to.

"I wish I could dream forever cause for the first time I don't feel alone when I'm with this dream guy." Rin said to her self.

"I'm going outside for awhile okay Mom?" Rin said and Fuma nodded.

'I need to stop thinking about this guy...I need to live my life not a dream-' Rin thought until startled by a flower's beauty.

'Wow Sesshourmaru would love these flowers.' Rin suddenly thought.

'Huh? Who's Sesshourmaru...He's the man in my dream the man with silver hair. I'm mean he's Lord Sesshourmaru and he saved my life many times before.'

Rin had a very puzzling look on her face but then it occurred it was memories she tried to forget.

"WHY!!" Rin yells as she falls to her knees with eyes filled with tears.

"Why did you leave me...aren't I your reason cause you are my reason." Rin whispers to herself as river tears flow from her eyes.

She suddenly opened a gate that she kept the memories she didn't want to remember. She remembered everything now and now she wishes she didn't.

The night came and she tucked her mom in bed. She into sneaked into her room packed her clothes, food and wrote her goodbye. She was going to find him but wasn't sure what to say when she found him. When she was smaller she thought of him a friend not as much of a father. She now was deeply in love with him. She has to tell him even if he only thought of her like a daughter. She hated him but needed him. She felt stupid now that she was a distance from the village. 'What love will make you do' Rin thought. She was leaving her school, her friends, and the only family she has ever had.

Many days later she was in the country side, she knew she was close to the castle because this is where she picked flowers for him.

"Sesshourmaru..."Rin faintly said.

She sacrificed everything for him and she prayed he felt the same. She became weak in the knees knowing she was about an hour away from him. She plucked some flowers.

'When he sees me will it be the way he wanted to grow up.'

A tear rolled down her cheek she just wanted to see him just once. She thought what if he's with some one else, but she didn't care. Her love from him was like the beauty of the moon that he was so fascinated with, it was endless. Even if he didn't love her, she wanted him to know that he was still in her mind.

Rin begins to run with all her heart to see the man she couldn't forget.

"Sesshourmaru..." Rin said while running fast and hard.

She breathed heavily but didn't stop.

"I....love... you..." Rin whispered.

Holding the flowers in her hand, she ran till she saw the castle she dreamt about.

"Even though you left me..." Rin said trying to catch her breath.

She was at the doorstep and slowly put her hand on the handle. She walked in knowing he wouldn't be home till sunset and that would be soon. She walked to her room and everything was the same. She was so tired because she hadn't slept in days, so she crawled in bed and fell asleep. She once again dreamt of the man with no smile.

Sesshourmaru noticed the door was opened, so he cautiously walked into his home. He checked all rooms but one. He didn't want to remember Rin because he missed her and wanted her back but she knew she was living her own life. He slowly walked in the room and scanned the room, missing the body in the bed.

'No one is here...just painful memories. Hmm flowers...Rin would anyways pick flowers for me but I never knew what to do with them but who picked these? Jaken?' Sesshourmaru thought.

He snuffed and turned around, while turning he saw something move in the bed.

'Huh?' Sesshourmaru thought as he turned back around.

He stared at the body for a few moments until the body shot up.

Rin shot up from her sleep to come eye to eye with the man she loved. Rin stared at Sesshourmaru. She knew it was him, he hadn't changed. She didn't say a word and neither did he. She slowly walked towards him. She got closer and closer then got right up to his face. Tears filled her eyes; she sucked it up and then raised her hand. With all her power she slapped him. He didn't jerk back or anything, he just stood there and looked into her eyes. She raised her hand again but when it flew, he stopped her hand and she swung again. He blocked it again and held her wrist as she struggles to take her hands back. Tears fly from her eyes as she pulls and tugs to get her hands free. As she does this she's yelling why at the top of her lungs. He doesn't say anything.

"WHY!!!! Why...why...why...why Sesshourmaru...why?" Rin says as she seizes to pull her hands free and looks into his amber eyes she dreamt about.

"Why did you come back Rin?" Sesshourmaru asks with no expression on his face, still holding her wrists.

"Why did you leave me?" Rin cries.

"Why Rin? Answer me..." Sesshourmaru says sternly.

Rin looks down and Sesshourmaru lets go of her wrist. He raises his hands and grabs her chin lightly and makes her look at him.

"Because I was tired of being alone. I was tired of only seeing you in my dreams. I wanted to see again even if was only for second...Sesshourmaru, I-I-I missed you with all my heart. I love you with all my heart." Rin confesses as she thrusts herself forward and kisses the man that who was thought to have no heart. His lips were so soft and untouched but so were hers. His lips made her never want to leave.

Sesshourmaru surprised by this kiss and does nothing but decides to follow his heart and kisses back. He holds her tight and she knows he missed her too. He didn't have to tell her he thought about her everyday and every night that she gone, that he didn't want her to leave. That every night he dreamt about her and that he loved her for everything that she was. She could tell be the way he kissed her and because while they kissed she felt his tears that rolled from his eyes. He loved her more then life because she was his reason and he was hers.


End file.
